Patience
by sup3rl0z3r
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little bit of patience. one shot ZxD


**PATIENCE**

a/n: so, I have a little writer's block and I thought of this fluffy little one shot that I wanted to share with you wonderful people!

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Days like those were my favorite. Those were the kind of days that me and Zidane sit on the edge of the courtyard fountain and reminisce on old times, and then lay together in the grass as the stars appear in the fading daylight. I looked out over my table full of paperwork, realizing a day like that would not come that day.

Two years had almost fully passed us by since Zidane had returned to me. He was not yet ready for the move into the castle, so Ruby made arrangements for him to live with her in the mini theatre. He was free to come and go from the castle as he pleased, Zidane of course never missed a day of visitation.

All was good. Or so one would think from the looks of it. I enjoyed Zidane's daily visits and I respected the fact that he did not wish to be sucked into a world of royalty and manners. However, a terrible pain ached inside of me for him. I needed to wake up beside him every morning, I needed to feel his loving embrace every night as we slumber, I needed… him. I wondered if he felt this way, if he ever yearned for me. I wanted to get married so badly. I was so frustrated, that after two years we had never even spoke of marriage. It killed me! Oh, how I needed him!

"Your Highness?" Steiner interrupted my thoughts, "Zidane requests an audience with you."

I looked back at the paperwork, I had lost my train of thought, and got none of it done. I hated rejecting him, "Can you ask him to come back later tonight? I have a lot of work… send him my apologies."

"Yes, Your highness" Steiner saluted and turned to the door.

"Steiner!" He turned back "Steiner, can you invite him to dinner… and make arrangements for us?"

"In private?"

"Yes, make sure we have plenty of privacy… summon Quina to the castle for the night as well."

Steiner smiled and made his way out. Tonight. Tonight I'll tell him how I feel. I'll tell him that I need him forever.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I stepped out onto the staircase, looking down to see him. He looked up to me with the same smile I had fallen in love with the first time our eyes met, the smile I wanted to see everyday, the smile that filled my life with happiness that would help me carry on. He dressed for the occasion. His normal attire was replaced with a black suit and polished shoes. I took his arm and we walked to the dinning hall where a glorious meal was spread out across the table.

Quina Always enjoyed cooking for Zidane and me. Besides, he or she never asked for any payment, as long as I gave him or her free Alexandrian cuisine in return. Zidane would only eat food in the castle if it is Quina's anyways. Anything else made him feel like vomiting. I guess I will have to hire Quina full time if we get married. Quina had done well. The scent was intoxicating, making us all the more want to enjoy the feast.

Dinner started out awkward. We only spoke to ask each other of our days events. My mind was so cluttered with thoughts that I just couldn't manage to let out. I wanted to scream! I wanted to tell him how upset I was that he had not proposed to me! I wanted to let him know how much I needed his warmth. I wanted to scream it for all of the world to know! "Zid…" I stopped myself. I was going to burst! All this emotion kept up.

"Dagger… why did you set all of this up… what did you want to tell me." Zidane knew, who am I kidding, of course he knew! He was Zidane, he always knew when people were trouble…

"Nothing, I just… can we go for a walk?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

How was I going to tell him? I looked up to the stars as I led him to the court yard. 'please' I wished, 'please let him feel the same way'

I gripped his hand. I didn't notice him wincing in pain until he finally said, "I'm loosing circulation, Dags."

"Sorry," I snapped my hand back. I stopped and looked up to the night's sky, "Zidane…? I think we should talk about something…"

"I know…"He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, putting his forehead to mine, "you look so sad…"

I smiled a bit, "Zidane…" I pulled myself from his embrace, "I'm aggravated… I'm not sure if my reasoning for it is good enough… It's just …"I sighed turning from him, "You've been back from your journey for two years and I love you so much. I love the feel of your hand in mine and the way my head fits perfectly in your chest." I turned back at him, "My heart beets faster when I hear your name and the thought of loosing you makes me sob for hours." I needed to get to the point, "Zidane,… I. LOVE. YOU. Plain and simple, but I need something more…"

Zidane reached into his pocket, "Dagger, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

"Zidane, let me finish, please… It's important that I get this off my chest. If you're not ready to commit to me, I'll understand. But I just need…"

He cut in once more, "Dagger will you…"

I put my hands to my hips, "Zidane I just want to know why you haven't asked to…"

"Marry me?..." We both said in unison. My face went hot as I looked down to see Zidane on one knee with a ring in hand. I put one hand on my mouth and felt the heat from my embarrassment start to fade.

"So will you… Marry me?" He smiled

"YES, of course I will," I lunged myself at him knocking both of us to the ground. We just remained there for some time. He stroked back my hair and smiled, "sometimes, Dagger… all you need is a little bit of patience…"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

a/n: the end. Sorry if it was too fluffy or not fluffy enough... but yeah please R&R tell me what I need to work on… or just tell me if you like it or not… please and thank you.


End file.
